narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoji's Battle Tactics- Drake's Survival Test
What are you serious ? Shoji Kengen and Drake Uchiha arrived at a place in the middle of the forest. Drake angrily asked Shoji the reason he called him..Shoji as calm as ever replied,"You know the war don't you ? how will you survive the war, if you couldn't defeat even 2 kunoichi's". Drake replied "like you could? anyways you gonna train me right?" Drake thinking "if after sen's training i became so strong think what will this training do to me". "Nice guess, now imagine ...i am a clueless wandering ninja,.......and you spot me from a distance,.......lucky for you,.......he/she didn't spot you.....what measures would you take....?....use me as a bait and show me what would you do in that situations." said Shoji. Drake said "first i call my squad men then i will try to study and follow that ninja if then he does something serious i will lead a surprise attack and then capture him/her" "With that data , in mind attack me......"shouted Shoji. Drake in mind rushed towards shoji unnoticed he suddenly appears behind shoji and kicks him in his neck making him fall unconscious then he impaled shoji in various places with his sword. "Great, you are as impatient as ever, appearing behind and attacking, isn't good in all times you know,......" Shoji said as he dispersed and appeared on top of a tree, behind Drake,. "The enemy is cleverer then ever,......never get close to your enemy......."Shoji grinned.In no time Drake awakened susanoo and used Yasaka Magatama. "Well,you are back being the same Drake,"Shoji said as he used Chakra Draining Seal on Drake, who fell on the ground.it turned out to be a Shadow Clone Technique then Drake from behind impaled shoji and saying to him "if the opponent isn't immune to genjutsu then i will do this"Susanoo Genjutsu."But if your opponent is a sensor,"laughed Shoji as he hit Drake with a fuma shuriken.Drake stopped the shuriken with his sword at ease then he used Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation creating and throwing 10000 shurikens at shoji,then Drake said "remember my special ability i can erase my chakra traces no way a sensor will find me". "Everything as a downside, remember when did you last bathed. I can still smell the garbage with my nose."laughed Shoji.Drake giving a strange look saying "well i bathed today only wait what how dare you?" as he rushed towards shoji and used Secret Technique: Mist Rain eating his chakra. "You aren't even, scratching me,....got any back-up plans." Shoji said in a irritating mood. Drake said "yah" using Blaze Release: Amaterasu Prison trapping shoji inside it then Drake said you "cant escape it its made up of amaterasu also if you try to move the bars of prison will release a spear of blaze which will pierce through you heart". "I am here to teach you, to control your chakra use,......I learnt your main weakness now,......... you depend on S-rank techniques,...and are useless in other fields, right." laughed Shoji, as he used Lava to negate Amaterasu Sphere, and came out. Drake in anger said "say what?" he teleported himself next to shoji then he kicked him thrice once up in the air then again on the chest and finally of his shoulder then he punched shoji and used Chidori Nagashi finally he threw a kunai attached with 3 exploding tags to finish of shoji. Shoji used smoke bombs and disappeared,leaving a note "What would you do in these cases ?". Drake saying to himself "i better train harder then before to bring myself to natsumi's level". " So I see, You will surrender,..if a ninja escapes with your secrets...?...I didn't expect Sen to teach you this" Shoji said laughing. Drake disappeared from the battle field then Shoji started getting cuts every where here and there he had no idea what was going on after shoji got enough injured Drake appeared next to him using Chakra Draining Seal on shoji."Draining chakra from me, is like killing Madara with a pebble" Shoji said as he used his chakra draining seal to nullify the sealing. Drake used Chidori directly on Shoji as they were too close to each other and shoji being busy in nullifing the seal.Shoji filickered from the place, with a note, "Training you is Impossible". Category:Jaison Clinton Castelino Category:Sagnik007